To Love A Sparrow
by Natalie-07
Summary: Holly Brown's been in the conning business for as long as she can remember. Ever since she was a kid she's dreamed of being in the arms of Jack Sparrow, what will happen when she finally meets him? Better then Summary!
1. Chapter One: My Safety Blanket

**To Love A Sparrow**

**Note: Okay, so this is officially like my third POTC story I've every written, so I have a pretty good idea on how to keep them in character, but every once and a while I do slip up, so tell me if anyone's OC. Also, if you click on my profile then you'll see a poll on which pairing you like best out of the three, so please take it! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

Chapter One: My Safety Blanket**

Holly Brown walked down the busy streets of Tortuga hand in hand with her boyfriend, Ross. She never really liked Ross that much as he was way too old for her and didn't treat her right. He was as ugly as ever but he was rich. And being a pirate, it's very good thinking to try and develop intimate relationships with men of wealth.

Holly wasn't your usual wench in Tortuga though. Actually, she wasn't even considered a wench, as the men weren't aware of her taking their money while they where asleep.

Men don't just come up to her, give her money and ask for a pleasurable night. Well, they do but she always refuses. That's just not how she works.

She's about 5 foot 4 and weighs to be around a hundred pounds. Not the tallest girl around, as you can tell. She's only 25 years old and has been doing this "conning" business for as long as she can remember.

She walked down the streets, avoiding gunshots and drunken men along the way. When they reached the large mansion of Ross's they stepped inside. His house was very beautiful. It was made out of dark bricks and was located near the beach side, away from most of the commotion up ahead.

"Thanks for inviting me over Ross." Said Holly sweetly as he kissed her cheek.

"Anything for a beautiful young girl like yourself." The old man said.

Holly pulled him forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his pale arms around her tiny waist as she now began to trail kisses along his neck.

He moaned in pleasure as they let the darkness of the night take the kiss further.

* * *

Holly awoke late at night in Ross's bed. Ross was now sound asleep, snoring loudly and Holly rolled her eyes in frustration. Soon, she would ditch this old geezer, but not now, she needed more money.

She wrapped a thin sheet around her bare body and got out of the bed. She slowly made her way over to his chestnut dresser and filled her small sack with coins. If she could she would take more, but if she took too much he would notice.

She walked over to her clothes lying on the floor and kneeled towards them. She doesn't wear dresses like a lot of the girl's here do, but she does where a skirt. She picked up her loose black skirt and put the small sack of coins into its pocket.

_This is insane. _She thought sadly to herself. For as long as she can remember she's been jumping from guy to guy, stealing and kissing, trying to get enough money to survive.

She wiped a salty tear that managed to escape away with her hand. She remembers that when she was a little girl, she used to dream that once she turned nineteen, Jack Sparrow would come and sweep her off from her feet, and that they would live happily ever after. _Thing sure do change…_

Holly looked back at the old man and noticed that he was still sound asleep. So she grabbed her old ripped bag that she carries everywhere and pulled out her book.

She crawled back into bed with the book and began to read. This book was her safety blanket; she carried it everywhere and read it when she felt sad.

Sure, some people would laugh at her for carrying around a Jack Sparrow book everywhere she goes, but those people don't see the good side in him.

She reads about his adventures and holds them close to her heart, letting her know that maybe one-day things will turn out right.

She reads chapter one and smiles at how cute he looked as a young boy. It felt good to know that Jack started out just like her. Abandoned on the streets of Spain, hungry and lonely but still never gave up his dream of becoming a Captain.

Ross's snore became louder and Holly jumped slightly at the sudden sound. That gave her a wakeup call. She placed her "safety blanket" back into her bag and forced herself to fall back asleep.

As she cuddled into the blanket she thought to herself. _One day I'll meet him…I'm sure of it._

* * *

**I know that this chapter isn't the best but it's just the start! I have a feeling that this story will turn out good so please review and keep reading! I'll update soon, review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: Best Day Ever

**To Love A Sparrow**

**Note: So sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy! Thanks to the reviews I got and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter:) Review! Oh, and forgot to mention that this takes place after DMC, so yes Jack is in the locker.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Best Day Ever**

Holly woke up from Ross's bed early in the morning. The sun had just come up and she snuck out of bed so that he wouldn't hear her. She did this most mornings, as she wasn't comfortable being with him for to long, he wasn't the best guy around and besides she's only in this for the money.

She got dressed, grabbed her bag and then headed outside in a hurry. As she began to walk down the street a very large man placed a rough hand on her shoulder behind her and pinned her against the wall.

Holly struggled with all her might to break free of his grasps but the man was just to large and strong.

"Get off of me! Somebody help!" She yelled with all her might over and over again as his grip became stronger and stronger.

"You know what I want wench." He slurred.

Obviously the large man had been drinking this morning as Holly could barely make out his words.

Holly looked deep into his eyes. "I'm not a wench you fool." She said through grinded teeth has she lifted her knee and hit him hard in the place where men do not like getting hit.

She placed her bag (which has her book in it) protectively tighter around her shoulders as she made a run for it.

The man wasn't as fast as Holly as his weight slowed him down but was catching up to her rather quickly. Holly hadn't eating in days and her body wasn't up for a run just yet.

Although, energy or no energy she ran with all her might away from the aggressive man. She kept running and running but to her dismay she tripped over a rock and it sended her smashing on to the ground, about an inch from someone else's boots.

She looked up at the man and he extended a hand for her to take. He had soft tanned skin, light brown hair and adorable baby blue eyes. He didn't look like anyone bad so Holly put her trust into him and took his hand.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked politely as Holly was on her own two feet.

She looked back to see if the man was still chasing her and noticed that he had vanished. She turned back to look at the man.

"No, I'm fine." She said still trying to catch her breath.

Holly looked down at her bag and noticed that it was gone. _It must of fell off my shoulders when I ran! _She panicked.

Holly looked around furiously on the ground trying to find her bag.

"My book!" She said in a very high-pitched voice as she dropped to her knees and began to crawl around looking for it.

That book was the only thing that kept her on her feet every day and she wasn't about to loose it.

The man that had helped her up looked at her crawling around like a mad women and gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you alright? Did you loose something?" He asked.

Holly heard the man but didn't answer him as she was too busy trying to find her safety blanket.

"Did you loose something?" He asked again slowly just to make sure in case she doesn't speak much English.

It took Holly awhile to talk. "Safety blanket." She managed to blurt out.

She crawled further down the street and the man followed her obviously worried about her health.

Then at last she found a large brown ragged bag on the ground. A very large smile appeared on Holly's tanned face as she jumped up and grabbed her bag. She swung it over her shoulders and faced to turn the man.

"Are you alright?" He asked once again.

"Yes I'm fine…sorry I just…I lost something." Said Holly trying to find the right words.

The man said some other words but Holly wasn't listening as she realized that her bag was rather light. She looked inside of it and found that the book wasn't in there.

"Looking for this?" Asked the man as he handed her the Jack Sparrow book she carried everywhere.

Holly smiled politely at the man and put the book safely back into her bag.

"Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

"You've heard of him then?" She asked.

"Yes I have miss, actually I was just about to go looking for him,"

"Looking for him? Where? Is he here?" She blurted out not giving him a chance to finish talking.

He laughed softly at Holly's amusement. Then a look of seriousness appeared on his face as he began to talk.

"No he's not, he's actually…in Davy Jones's locker." He said the last four words softly, but Holly heard them anyways.

She looked down at the ground in silence as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Captain Jack Sparrow's dead?" She asked sadly.

The man looked at her as if in a daze. _This girl really cares about him. _He thought. He also noticed how she knows everything about him and how she calls him "Captain Jack Sparrow" something that he's very proud of.

"No. We're getting him back." He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

He smiled and nodded at her before turning to leave.

Holly looked back at him as he left and he looked back at her.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

A large smiled spread across her face as she ran towards him.

"Holly Brown." She said joyfully.

The man smiled at her excitement as he extended a hand to greet her properly.

"Will Turner."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to Mystery Hunter for giving me the idea of Holly bumping into someone that knows Jack. I'll update soon and please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three: The Quest

**To Love A Sparrow**

**Note: Okay, so once again so sorry it took me so long, but it's almost Christmas so shopping is like crazy! Thanks to my reviewers and please review again this chapter to tell me what you thought! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Quest**

Holly played with her various rings and bracelets as the cool night air ran throughout her hair. Actually, the air around here was colder then usual. She had been sailing for days now only to end up lost in a place with mounds of ice burgs, freezing cold air and barely enough warm blankets and coats to cover the crew.

And (as Barbossa had _clearly _stated) she was not apart of the crew so therefore; she didn't get any coats or blankets.

Her teeth clattered against each other madly as she hugged her slim arms around her tiny waist.

_I'm doing this for Jack. I'm doing this for Jack. I'm doing this for Jack. _She repeated in her mind over and over again, only relying on that sentence to pass her through the cold.

Just then her thoughts where interrupted as a warm blanket was placed on her shoulders. She turned around quickly to see who it was and saw Will.

"I thought you might be cold." He said with a warm smile although his body was ice cold from the weather.

"Thanks." She managed to say through clattering teeth.

Will walked up next to her and rested his elbows on the railing.

"Does Barbossa have any idea clue as to where were heading? We've been sailing for days and look where we are!" Shouted Holly as high as she could, which wasn't that loud as she was to cold to say much.

Will took as she breath before he breathed into the palm of his hands for some extra warmth. "Barbossa says that we need to get lost to find wherever it is that must not be found." He said simply.

To Holly's dismay, Will seemed to be much to calm about this whole situation. Almost as if rescuing Jack from Davy Jones's locker was the last thing on his mind.

Holly been on this ship for about three days now, and just because she hasn't been talking with any of the crewmembers doesn't mean she can't hear them talking with each other. And she's heard stories, lots of stories.

What Holly's heard is that Elizabeth is Will's lover and that Will only wants to get Jack back so that Elizabeth could fall into his arms again. Clearly Elizabeth isn't so keen on that fact that Jack's gone, and hasn't cracked a smile ever since.

"We've been lost for three days Will." Said Holly in a weak tone.

Will looked at her with sad eyes almost regretting for putting the girl through this.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come miss Brown." He smiled softly at her and then left towards the rum cellar below as he saw Elizabeth walk down in there.

Holly continued to look at the cold misty air that led to absolutely nowhere, until her eyelids grew heavy. She yawned softly and then headed toward her hammock to get some rest, which wasn't any warmer.

* * *

It was late at night the next day and Holly and the rest of the crew where in a deep sleep with bundles and bundles of blankets and cloths piled on top of them for warmth.

Just then Holly's sleep got interrupted as a loud wave hit the side of the ship, sending it rocking madly. Holly jumped up with fear as the rest of the crew hollered and yelled and made their way towards their positions.

Holly jumped out of her hammock and was surprised to see that the cold weather had gotten slightly warmer. She landed her two feet on the wooden surface but that didn't last long as another wave hit, sending Holly to tumble flat on her backside.

She groaned in pain but stood up as quick as she possibly could. As soon as she stood up she noticed Barbossa and Will sharing a few quick words. Then Barbossa looked at the rest of the crew and began to shout out very demanding orders.

"Brace yourselfs lads, we've found our destination!" He hollered, trying to keep grip but also trying to yell at the same time.

Holly soaked in his words one by one and realized that this was her opportunity. The rain started to poor ad thunder shouted from the sky. The ship was rocking madly as the crew members ran around madly to find something to hold onto.

Holly meant to grab onto something but her body stood there in the middle of the deck paralyzed as all she kept thinking was:

_This is my moment that I've been waiting for since I was a little girl. This is my chance; this is finally my dream come true. I'm going the meet Captain Jack Sparrow!_

She thought as a very large smile appeared on her face. Will, who was grabbing onto the mast, gave her a strange look before he let go of the mast quickly and pulled her towards him, grabbing onto the mast once again.

"Are you mad?" He shouted over the thunder and rain as Holly laughed into his chest.

"No!" She hollered back as he tightened his grip onto the mast. " Just in love!" She shouted with a smile.

Just then, there was no surface beneath them. The boat seemed light weighted for a moment and everything grew silent, until the ship flipped over the edge of the world completely and kept falling and falling until it reached the very end.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter! The next chapter is when she will meets Jack! Just to remind you, Holly's sort of like a crazy Jack fan-girl except not from the future, so she **_**will**_** be very aggressive and squeaky when she finally meets him! I'll probably update tomorrow since I don't have plans until two o'clock in the afternoon, so please review and make sure to read the next chapter tomorrow!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting Jack

**To Love A Sparrow**

**Note: Here's chapter four, thanks to all of the reviewers, once again please review again for this chapter to tell me what you thought. Merry Christmas, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Meeting Jack**

The muscles in her body should've ached, but they didn't. Her head should have been sore with pain and her throat should have been dry for thirst, but surprisingly, nothing was happening.

You would think that dropping a million feet below would have some side affect to it but the ship was fine, the crew was fine and Holly was fine.

She groaned and slowly lifted herself off of the wooden surface of the deck and squinted her eyes from the sunlight. She looked around to see that half of the crew where awaking as well.

She looked to her side to see Will draped over against the mast still knocked out and dizzy from the sudden events. She wondered if the rest of the crew could feel pain or if it was just her who didn't.

She softly tapped Will on the shoulder to wake him up. After a few more tapes and calling his name twice his eyes finally managed to open.

"Where are we?" He asked lazily as he stood up on his own two feet.

Holly opened her mouth to respond but Barbossa came up behind her to answer Will's question.

"Welcome to Davy Jones's locker lad." He said cruelly as he laughed at the end of his sentence.

Holly ignored Barbossa's comment completely and averted her eyes and her head to look at her surroundings. Lots of the members of the crew had already started to climb off of the boat and Holly quickly followed them, letting her feet sink into the soft sand.

Actually, sand was everywhere's. Everything…was sand…

"It's the captain!" Shouted Pintel, who got an evil glare from Barbossa as he referred to Jack as 'Captain'.

Holly and the rest of the crew, looked to where Pintel was pointing. Everything surrounding them as they saw the front of _the Black Pearl _slowly making it's way down the sandy hill.

Holly mouth gaped open so far that it almost hit the ground when she saw what was standing on the helm looking more dazzling then she could have imagined.

Her heart nearly melted as he came down so heroic, so brave and so free. Apparently she wasn't the only one who looked at Jack with pure excitement, as everybody's mouths seemed to be gaped open.

Moments had passed and the ship landed gracefully, with a shockingly large amount of crabs underneath it all scattering to set free. Nobody dared to ask him about them, as they know that he is a man of deep mystery.

He slid down the rope and made his way over to them, walking as if he where permanently drunk. But Holly didn't seem to mind that much.

"Are you really here?" asked Jack dumfounded, clearly he thought that they where all an illusion in the locker.

"Yes, Jack it's us." Said Elizabeth.

Jack gave her a funny look and then made his way over to the front of the crowd.

"How can I trust me to trust you that your actually here and not just in me head, aye?" He asked looking at each and every one of them, still not noticing Holly's presence.

Barbossa rolled his eyes at his confusing statement.

"Jack, stop fooling around, where here and that ain't a lie." Said Barbossa with and un-patient tone to his voice.

"How can I trust you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of ye succeded." He said pointing to Elizabeth who had a worried look on her face.

_Elizabeth killed Jack? _Wondered Holly. Tia Delma approached Jack and said some very suggesting words to him, which made Holly burn with anger, and Will took notice.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and then whispered into her ear.

"The last person you would what to mess with would be her." He whispered.

Holly nodded as Jack started on the right of the crowd and made his way over to the left, deciding who he should allow to come back. Not that it would make a difference.

He said no to some and yes to most, when he came to Holly he gave her a curious look.

"…And who might this lass be?" he asked gently as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, which made Holly blush more then never before.

"H-Holly Brown." She stuttered and then put on a dazzling smile.

"Holly…I like that name, your in." He said back to his regular voice and then moved his way further along the line.

* * *

The sun was now setting and everyone was on the ship, making sail back to the real world. The sad thing was is that no one knows how to get back.

Holly stood by the railing watching the sunset slowly set and then peered her eyes over to Jack who was fidgeting with the map.

_The sunset really make him look good…_daydreamed Holly as she sign and then looked at Jack once again.

All of a sudden Jack's mouth gaped open wide and he rushed up from his seat. The whole crew looked at him with dumfounded and worried expression. All of a sudden he ran over to one side of the ship and then ran over to the other side with Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth following his every move with there eyes.

Jack came by next to Holly as she was standing by the railing and grabbed her hand abrubtly.

"Come." He said in a high-pitched voice. Holly let out a soft scream as Jack tugged her across to the other side of the ship and then backs again. Suddenly the crew realized what he was doing and began to do the same.

With great forces, the ship soon landed all to one side and Holly was gripping onto the railing, depending on her life that she didn't let go.

But soon the crew had no choice as the ship landed flat over to the other side with a loud splash. Holly, and every one else held there breathe as they all looked around at each other, wondering what to do next.

The crew was soon about to give up and swim back up to the surface when a very large wave hit the boat and they soon found themselves on the surface again and gasping for breathe.

Holly coughed up lots of water and tried to stand up but she was so soaked that it weighed her down. Jack, who was next to her was already standing up and saw her struggling.

He extended a hand for her to take and she graciously accepted it with rosy cheeks.

"Thank you." She said as she still tried to catch her breath.

Her and Jack both looked over to there right and Holly was amazed to see that it was no longer sunset…but sunrise.

"Jack, you're a genius!" She gasped and looked at him with a large smile.

He looked at her with a huge grin on his face. "I try to tell people that but no one believes me!" He said, never taking the grin off of his face.

Holly laughed at his comment, but the moment was ruined as a crewmember called his name.

Holly would always remember this day; because it was the day that she meant Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**I know that the ending was sort of cliché, but I needed a way to end it. Next chapter should be up soon, and if you have any ideas for the story please tell me! Please review and I'll update soon:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five: Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it's because I have serious writers block! I really don't want to give up on this story, so I wanted to ask you guys to give me some ideas. So, if you could do that then I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading and please review or PM me to give me some ideas!!!!

-**Natalie xoxo**


End file.
